Equalize
by Yusuke-Suky-Chan
Summary: "Derek não era o mais perceptível dos homens ou o mais sensível deles, mas ao contrário do que todos supunham (de que ele se mantinha fechado para o mundo porque ele já tinha se machucado o suficiente) a verdade é que ele se matinha fechado por se entregar demais."


**SPOILERS DA TERCEIRA TEMPORADA - CANON DIVERGENCE - STEREK**

(Equilibrar)

Tudo aconteceu lentamente. Progressivamente. Levando um ao encontro do outro sutilmente. Aproximando-os aos poucos, derrubando barreiras dia após dia, tijolo metafórico após tijolo metafórico. Quando eles se deram conta, já não era possível voltar atrás, mas tudo bem, porque eles não queriam. E ao olharem para trás, tinham a nítida impressão de que tudo aconteceu rápido demais, que nenhum tempo era suficiente, que a eternidade seria um caminho curto demais.

Derek não era o mais perceptível dos homens ou o mais sensível deles, mas ao contrário do que todos supunham (de que ele se mantinha fechado para o mundo porque ele já tinha se machucado o suficiente) a verdade é que ele se matinha fechado por se entregar demais. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com sua natureza lupina... Ou talvez fosse apenas uma característica dele.

Mas quando ele se apaixonava era por inteiro, por completo. Não havia ironias, meias verdades ou cinismo quando ele dizia "eu te amo", ele dizia cada uma das três palavras com todo o seu ser, expondo-se intensamente sem conseguir pensar duas vezes. Sua mãe dizia que era uma qualidade, mas Derek sentia como se aquela fosse a sua maldição, sabendo que quanto mais você se entrega, mais irá doer quando aquilo for tirado de você. E seus anos de experiência garantiam a ele que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o que ele amava seria tirado à força dele.

Sempre pensando quanto tempo algo bom iria durar para ele, Derek tentava evitar se apegar às coisas ou demonstrar o quanto elas significavam. Mas parecia impossível. Algo em si sempre gritava aos seus ouvidos, impossibilitando que ele ficasse surdo às suas vontades mais internas.

"O que há? Por que essa cara de cachorro sem dono?", ele se lembrava de ter ouvido Stiles perguntar.

"Eu não estou fazendo cara nenhuma", ele replicou rabugento, sem querer entrar em detalhes.

"Sério?" Stiles tinha uma expressão incrédula em seu rosto, porque ele sempre tinha de ter uma reação óbvia e gritante dizendo o que ele estava pensando. "Suas sobrancelhas estão praticamente emoldurando seu rosto e seus olhos estão brilhando enquanto você fica encarando o nada. Mais deplorável do que o Scott quando ele e a Allison terminaram." Agora a expressão de Stiles acompanhava sua fala demonstrando o quão óbvio era tudo aquilo.

"Eu não sou tão patético", Derek respondeu chateado com a comparação, pois existiam qualidades em Scott, mas nenhuma delas relacionadas aos sentimentos e às reações dele sobre Allison.

"Não. Você é ainda mais. Ele é um adolescente, tem uma desculpa hormonal para a pateticidade amorosa. Num homem da sua idade, não fica tão bem.", suas palavras pareciam ríspidas, mas um sorriso matreiro passeava em seus lábios, indicando o tom de brincadeira e sabendo exatamente que reação aquilo iria causar em Derek.

"Se eu sou tão velho porque você não procura um garoto da sua idade para namorar?", Derek tentou parece ultrajado, mas aquilo não enganava Stiles, aquilo era o jogo de gato e rato que eles sempre jogavam.

"Eu gosto de pessoas experientes, mas com baixo nível de maturidade. Sabe como é: padrões baixos, mas bem específicos."

Derek tentou evitar o sorriso, mas algo em Stiles simplesmente o deixava assim, anestesiado, louco de vontade de sorrir abertamente e ficar assim para sempre. Sentia-se ridículo ao ter essas reações, mas ter noção do quão ridículas elas eram não fazia com que elas desaparecessem, apenas o fazia sorrir mais.

Stiles levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e deixou o computador ligado baixando arquivos e imagens sobre o mais recente mistério envolvendo Beacon Hills e foi até o sofá onde Derek estava sentado. Ainda não anoitecera, mas o céu começava a escurecer, porém as luzes do loft do lobisomem continuavam desligadas devido às grandes janelas que deixavam toda a luz restante no céu entrar.

Stiles sentou-se de frente para o namorado, colocou seus braços por trás do pescoço de Derek e aproximou seu corpo apenas o suficiente para beijá-lo carinhosamente. Depois se separou e o fitou de maneira tão carinhosa quanto o beijo.

"O que está incomodando suas sobrancelhas hoje?", Stiles voltou a perguntar, dessa vez com a voz mais baixa, agora que estava tão próximo do outro.

"Não é nada.", Derek afirmou sério e calmo, acostumado a fingir que tudo estava sob controle.

Stiles suspirou enquanto relaxava os ombros e rodou os olhos nas órbitas, dizendo, sem precisar realmente dizer nenhuma palavra, "lá vamos nós novamente".

"Você sabe que eu estou aqui por você e não para fazer a pesquisa, certo? Porque a minha conexão de internet é melhor do que a sua e seu computador tem um teclado horrível."

"Eu sei", Derek comentou com um sorriso, parecia bobo, mas mesmo sabendo que era a verdadeira razão de Stiles estar ali, ouvi-lo dizer coisas assim sempre causava uma sensação gostosa em seu em abdômen.

Stiles fitava os olhos do namorado que os mexia nervosamente, sem saber o que dizer para o rapaz. Havia tantas coisas que Derek gostaria de dizer para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo eram coisas que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse. O medo de parecer fraco o perseguia, afinal, ele nunca seria como sua mãe ou Laura, ele nunca seria o alfa que ele não nasceu para ser e dar voz aos seus pensamentos não parecia correto diante de tudo isso.

"Você acha que eu vou morrer ou vou perceber que você é a pior escolha que eu já fiz na vida, né?", a voz de Stiles veio baixa, triste e com ar de compreensão, fazendo o rapaz parecer muito mais maduro do que ele deveria ser.

Derek arregalou os olhos momentaneamente, como se tivesse se assustado profundamente e abriu a boca devido ao susto, fechando-a em seguida com medo de que as palavras em sua mente tivessem realmente saído de sua boca e contado segredos que ele não queria revelar. Abaixou a cabeça como um filhote que fez algo errado e permaneceu assim, sem coragem de olhar para os olhos tão hábeis em ler sua alma.

"Eu escolhi estar aqui, Derek. Eu também não sei exatamente como tudo isso aconteceu em meio aos alfas, sacrifícios, assassinatos e tudo mais, mas eu sei o que eu sinto por você e eu sei que apesar de tudo ter a tendência a dar errado por aqui em Beacon Hills, eu quero ficar com você... estar com você. Porque não foi você que me arrastou para tudo isso ou que me mantém no meio de tudo isso. Se você quiser culpar alguém, culpe o Peter. Sempre faz sentido por a culpa nele."

Enquanto Stiles falava Derek o olhava de esguelha, sem levantar o rosto, mas a última frase do rapaz o fez sorrir e ter coragem suficiente para olhá-lo novamente.

Ele não se lembrava de Stiles ter se aproximado tanto ou quem sabe era apenas o efeito de sua visão sobrenatural vendo além do que deveria que o fazia enxergar perfeitamente cada um dos tons da cor do olho de Stiles. Sua íris parecia ser formada de múltiplas circunferências que começavam num tom castanho claro, quase amarelado e ia aos poucos, num efeito degradê, tornando-se mais e mais escura até o abrupto aparecimento da negritude de sua pupila.

Era incrível e ao mesmo tempo patético o quão algo tão normal parecia ser capaz de hipnotizá-lo e fazê-lo segurar a respiração por alguns segundos, na vã tentativa de fazer o mundo parar ou ao menos fazer os minutos passarem em câmera lenta.

Então Stiles sorriu de volta para ele, confuso e levemente enrubescido com o olhar intenso e fixo de Derek sobre si. Derek conseguia visualizar cada uma das sardas no rosto do rapaz. Era uma imagem que ele queria absorver para dentro de si, os traços sutis de um adolescente que não demorariam a se tornar firmes. E seu coração apertou nesse instante, uma pontada súbita de dor o levando para cada momento em que aquele mesmo rosto sentiu medo, raiva, desapontamento, tristeza... Cada uma das vezes que ele presenciou esses sentimentos estampados tão claramente num rosto que ele não queria que sequer se aproximasse de tais coisas.

"Eu não quero que você morra", as palavras saíram inconscientemente.

"Eu não vou morrer. Quer dizer, eu vou, mas daqui uns sessenta, setenta anos, na minha cama e de causas naturais. Ou assim eu espero.", ele brincou com o assunto.

"Eu não quero que você morra porque eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo. Eu não quero a dor de perder mais alguém, especialmente você.". Derek tocou o rosto do rapaz, a sua mão sobre a mandíbula dele, sentido-se aquecido com o simples toque entre as peles.

Stiles queria não entendê-lo tão bem, queria ao menos ser capaz de fazer outra brincadeira ou encerrar esse assunto de uma vez por todas, mas não conseguia. As mortes de Erica, Boyd e todos os outros que tinham sido perdidos num período tão absurdamente curto de tempo foram muito mais do que qualquer um poderia suportar. Ele sabia o quanto tudo aquilo tinha afetado a si mesmo e o quão pior tinha sido o efeito em Derek. Se fechasse os olhos, Stiles conseguia se lembrar das lágrimas vertendo silenciosas pelo rosto já tão marcado pelas outras tantas perdas. Ele se lembrava de ter confortado Derek nesses momentos e se lembrava também de isso não ser o suficiente para trazê-lo de volta da sua áurea de dor.

"Nós dois somos bem parecidos, sabia?", Stiles começou a falar e recebeu um olhar questionador de Derek. "Eu sei que você sempre se pergunta porque eu fiquei e porque eu continuo aqui. Eu também costumava me perguntar. Eu acho que eu demorei tanto para encontrar a resposta, porque eu não queria encontrar. Mas a verdade é que você e eu carregamos nos ombros mais do que podemos suportar. E enquanto Scott faz parecer tão fácil salvar todo mundo e ter um final feliz, nós sabemos que não é assim. A gente sabe que às vezes não tem como salvar todo mundo, não tem como ter um final feliz e que não importa de quem seja a culpa, porque ela sempre será nossa. Você não acredita que todos os seus esforços serão suficientes e eu também não. E é por isso que eu fiquei aqui, Derek. E é por isso que eu vou ficar: para convencer a você e a mim de que nós podemos ser o suficiente, nem que seja só um para o outro."

Derek trouxe o rosto de Stiles para perto do seu, mantendo seus olhos abertos até o último instante para se embebedar da visão daquele rosto enquanto seu corpo já estava completamente embriagado nas sensações que Stiles o fazia sentir. Um toque que lhe causava arrepios prazerosos e enchia seu abdômen com fogos de artifício.

A lua minguante brilhava sem interrupções sob o céu escuro, Stiles estava deitado de maneira espalhafatosa sobre a cama, dormindo profundamente. Derek encaixava-se no espaço de sobrou para ele, com um terço de Stiles sobre si e a coberta embolada sem realmente tapar a ele ou ao rapaz.

Seu olhar fixado na lua dava a ele a impressão de que ela refletia não apenas a luz do sol, mas também as suas memórias e pensamentos. Conseguia ver diferentes momentos passando por sobre a superfície arredondada e cintilante.

Ele via Stiles rindo até ficar sem ar com um filme idiota que passava na televisão e viu a si mesmo, sorrindo e gargalhando sem achar tanta graça no filme, mas contagiado completamente pelos sons que vinham de Stiles e satisfeito por aquele momento idiota parecer o mais feliz do mundo.

Ele ouvia a voz de Stiles enquanto ele mexia as sobrancelhas provocadoramente tentando parecer sedutor ao avisar que o xerife não estaria em casa naquela noite e que Derek estava intimado a ficar lá para servir a quaisquer propósitos malignos que viessem à mente dele. O lobisomem nem tentou reagir contra as ordens que lhe foram dadas.

Ele sentia o cheiro de Stiles em suas roupas, seu apartamento, seu carro e em si. Ele se agarrava a esse aroma incrível que era a essência de Stiles e o absorvia sempre que precisava lembrar a si mesmo de que ele não estava sozinho. E nunca mais estaria.

Enquanto eu ouvia Equalize da Pitty, as palavras pareciam falar comigo e dizer "escreva uma Sterek". Então, foi o que eu fiz. A história ganha um "q" a mais se você a ler enquanto ouve a música, mas é sua escolha fazer isso ou não.

Comentários são sempre desejados, lidos e adorados. Logo, façam uma autora feliz e postem o que vocês acharam, o que vocês gostaram ou o que poderia ser melhorado. É sempre um prazer indescritível saber a opinião de vocês.


End file.
